Recaps (Episode 51-60)
''Episode 51-75 This page contains recaps of Episode 51-75 of 'These Days''', published on the Writers Express forum between 15th May 2017-PRESENT: Episode 51 (S01E51): 'No Going Back' | Saturday 26th December 2015 First published on the Writers Express forum on Friday 19th May 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Saturday 26th December 2015 (TDS time). Published in Week 017 (TDS time). Episode 52 (S01E52): 'The Right Thing And The Best Thing' | Thursday 31st December 2015 First published on the Writers Express forum on Friday 26th May 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Thursday 31st December 2015 (TDS time). This is the final episode of 2015. Published in Week 018 (TDS time). Episode 53 (S01E53): 'Start Over' | Friday 1st January 2015 First published on the Writers Express forum on Thursday 1st June 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Friday 1st January 2016 (TDS time). This is the first episode of 2016. Published in Week 018 (TDS time). Episode 54 (S01E54): 'Crossing Lines' | Saturday 2nd January 2016 First published on the Writers Express forum on Friday 23rd June 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Saturday 2nd January 2016 (TDS time). Published in Week 018 (TDS time). Episode 55 (S01E55): 'Change Of Plan' | Tuesday 5th January 2016 First published on the Writers Express forum on Friday 30th June 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Tuesday 5th January 2016 (TDS time). Published in Week 019 (TDS time). Episode 56 (S01E56): 'Hinckley Point' | Wednesday 6th January 2016 First published on the Writers Express forum on Friday 7th July 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Wednesday 6th January 2016 (TDS time). Published in Week 019 (TDS time). Episode 57 (S01E57): 'Other People First' | Thursday 7th January 2016 First published on the Writers Express forum on Friday 14th July 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Thursday 7th January 2016 (TDS time). Published in Week 019 (TDS time). This was the final episode published before WRIXAS 13, and marked the point where the project went on a six-week summer break in real time. Episode 58 (S01E58): 'On The Juice' | Tuesday 12th January 2016 First published on the Writers Express forum on Saturday 26th August 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Tuesday 12th January 2016 (TDS time). Published in Week 020 (TDS time). Episode 59 (S01E59): 'Catching Sand' | Wednesday 13th January 2016 First published on the Writers Express forum on Saturday 26th August 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Wednesday 13th January 2016 (TDS time). Published in Week 020 (TDS time). Episode 60 (S01E60): 'I Am What I Am' | Thursday 14th January 2016 First published on the Writers Express forum on Friday 15th September 2017 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Thursday 14th January 2016 (TDS time). Published in Week 020 (TDS time). The episode was named after the La Cage aux Folles finalé song, most famously known as a gay anthem by Gloria Gaynor, in reference to Noah Donnelly's coming out. This episode was also notable as the first scripted episode, although there were scripted episodes of the old version of the project.